


Late Night Confessions

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Ha! Have some eruhan, haters!





	Late Night Confessions

Hange sighs and takes off her glasses, eyes tired and to the point of nearly hurting.

Night is something she loathes with a passion, along with the terrible nightmares accompanied by it. Sure, the titans are less active, but faces of lost comrades hover in the darkness, haunting her...

Hanji frowns and puts her glasses back on. She's getting oddly thoughtful right now, something she tries to avoid as much as she avoids sleep.

For the same reasons.

"Let's get back to those anatomy studies, hmm?"

The little drawing a scout once gave her stares at her blankly. She sticks her toungue out at it before grinning maniacally.

"You think I'm crazy too, don't you? Hm. Though you're not the only one. Everybody thinks I am, except for maybe Er-"

"Hange."

Hange startles and looks for the owner of the gently chiding tone.

"Commander-!"

"What are you doing awake?"

Hanji looks guilty as she turns in her chair and puts her hand up to her face."

"Research! You know how I am..."

"I do, but you still need at least some rest." He looks concerned... More than usual. She's tired, her eyes and ears must be playing tricks on her.

"Mm."

Erwin gives her an annoyed look at her "I'm not listening" noise.

"I mean it. You're an important part of the corps Hanji, we need you alert." Erwin leans over her desk and gives her an intense look, demanding eye contact.

Chocolate eyes meet sky blue, and notice unmistakeable, intense worry. But there's no way, feelings like that are dangerous-

"If I don't do this, no one else will." Hange's voice sounds uncertain when they awkwardly look away and break eye contact.

Erwin stands up and leans back, crossing his arms sternly. Hange can't help but feel somewhat like a small child with an upset teacher. But, he definitely looks all hot with those muscular arms-

A flicker of hesitation crosses his eyes, softening his expression.

"Hanji... Just take care of yourself. You're too important."

"Geez, you sure are giving lots of compliments today!" Hange's voice isn't as mocking as it's supposed to be with her emotions going crazy.

"Did someone hit you in the head? Ha-" Hange freezes when Erwin stops her teasing with his lips against hers.

Oh goodness gracious, they're dry but still soft and warm, amazing...

Erwin's hand comes up to hold her cheek, brushing away a strand of hair.

He breaks away just inches away from her, eyes uncertain for maybe once in his life.

"We shouldn't... Be doing this... I acted upon my feelings instead of thinking. I apologize for doing that-I had no right and I just-"

"Wait-!" Hanji lunges across her desk to catch his arm, stopping him from leaving as he so intended.  
  
"Don't-Don't go."  
  
"Hanji, we can't-"  
  
"Look, what if the end isn't in our time?! You want to punish yourself and not let yourself be loved? What about all the good things about love? What about the reason to go on? What about the person to fight f-" Erwin puts his finger against her lips, pausing her passionate speech to think.  
  
"Hanji... Could you ever really love someone like me? A monster who sends men and women to their gruesome deaths-"  
  
"Erwin, you're not a monster."  
  
"Yes I am! You all follow and trust my decisions, even when the next mission could be your last, for all any person could know! And-"  
  
"Erwin, shhh." Hanji comforts him and pulls him into a hug, soothing his broken heart. His hands cover hers and pull her closer against him as they sit there with her awkwardly leaning over the desk.  
  
She touches his face, prompting his attention.  
  
"We... You're the best one for the job and to lead us into hell..." She struggles to find the words when his piercing eyes lock on hers before falling to her lips.  
  
He kisses her again, putting his uncertainty and stress and worry into it, gripping her wrists too hard but she doesn't mind.  
  
"Feel better now?" She grins cheekily at him when they break the kiss again, lips still brushing against eachother.  
  
"Maybe," He raises an eyebrow before standing up, "If you would get a full night's sleep for once."  
  
"Like you sleep either!" Hanji giggles as she's scooped up and carried off in the direction of her room.

"What, are we gonna-"

"Shh. You'll wake someone. And not tonight. You need sleep." Erwin grins and kisses her forehead goodnight...


End file.
